battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pen
*Dum Dum (Leafy) *My Boi (Coiny) *Pal (Eraser) *Dude (Eraser) |gender = Male |species = Black Ballpoint Pen |place = BFDI: 12th (144 votes) BFDIA: 26th (285 votes to join) BFB: TBA |team = BFDI: BFB: |episode = BFDI: Bowling, Now with Explosions! BFB: TBA |allies = *Eraser (best friend) *Blocky *Pencil *Match *Tennis Ball *Snowball *Firey *Black Hole *Tree *Marker (possibly) *Pin (BFB) *Loser *Coiny *David *Pie *Pillow *Bottle *Remote *Ice Cube *Taco *Needle *Golf Ball (BFDIA onwards) *Cake |enemies = *Flower *Pin (BFDI only) *Ice Cube (bfdi 1b, bfdi 21) *Tree *Woody *Golf Ball (BFDI (one sided) *Gelatin *Four *X *Recommended Characters/BFB 4 (possibly) |color = White (body), Light brilliant azure (cap), black (ink) |voice = Michael Huang |first = Take the Plunge Part 1 |last = This Episode Is About Basketball |kills = 1 |deaths = 5|caption = N/A|recc = }} Pen is a male object contestant in Battle For BFDI and was a contestant in Battle For Dream Island. He is friends with Blocky, Eraser, and Snowball, and presumably Coiny. Pen was able to make it to the merge in season one, but he didn't get far; he was the 4th eliminated of the 16 mergers. Since Pen only received 285 votes to join, he did not make it into Battle For Dream Island Again. In IDFB, the viewers got a chance to vote on one of the BFDIA rejects/eliminated contestants. He got the second most amount of votes with 3,430. Appearance Pen appears to be a generic looking ballpoint pen or a biro. His body is slim and white, and his cap is a light blue color. He also has indigo ink. Personality Pen is considered one of the "cool" characters, and is good friends with Eraser, Blocky, and Snowball. However, unlike them, Pen is more optimistic and sensible, and has his nicer moments more often than them; an example is when Flower is destroying the recovery centers, and he is more concerned than everyone else. He tends to be nicer than his friends, as two have been shown to enjoy murdering other contestants, while the other one (Eraser) seemingly does not care much about other people. In BFB, Pen appears to be a lot more outgoing and hard-working, and he is a lot more active within his team. This may be due to his lack of interaction with the other former "cool" characters, as the four of them were separated when the teams were being formed. Pen also isn’t the smartest character on the show. He didn’t realize that Tree was stuck in Bottle in This Episode Is About Basketball. Coverage BFDI In Take The Plunge: Part 1, after Woody screamed loudly, Pen and Eraser comments on how Woody wasn't cool. He later appears with Snowball, Blocky, and Eraser. During the contest, he was just standing on the beam until Ice Cube knocked him over, making him lose. In "Take The Plunge: Part 2", Pen was picked onto the Squishy Cherries team by Match and Pin. He then chose Blocky to be on the team. Later, he, Pencil, and Match was used as the "oars" for the team boat. He pointed out that the finish line was only "20 or so yards away". When Ice Cube was about to win for the Grapes, Pen knocked her away, (possibly for revenge) and the Grapes were up for elimination. In "Barriers And Pitfalls", during the contest, Pen, along with Eraser, Pencil, and Spongy, came to rescue Blocky. When Pencil was singing to the Fish Monster, it grabbed her. Later, Pen, Eraser, and Blocky tried to pull Pencil out. He lost again because Tennis Ball caused Pin to fall off. At the end, the Cherries were up for elimination. In "Are You Smarter Than A Snowball?", at Cake at Stake, Pen only had one elimination vote. Pen has looked at the test answers to answer the questions on his test, and that's how he cheated. Speaker found that out when he found the test answers, so he set Pen and Blocky's score to 0. In "Sweet Tooth", when Blocky was eliminated, Pen was in shock because he was a "great guy" and his friend. Pen also cheated in this episode too. Here's how he cheated: He and Eraser asked Leafy why she's making a huge cake. Leafy answered, "So if anyone is having trouble making a cake themselves, I can lend some!". Pen had $8, and he found $1.99. They needed only one penny, so they kidnapped Coiny. During the judging, Pen was in 8th place with 17 points. Then the Cherries were up for elimination. In "Bridge Crossing", with zero votes, Pen was safe. Later, he found an extra bridge. He asked Eraser if he wanted to win Dream Island. He said he did, and when he won, it would be called "Pen Island" with no spaces and all caps. He fell off because Eraser discovered that the rails were only black bendy straws taped together. In "Power Of Three", Pen was been almost eliminated at three votes if Pin used her Win Token. He was on a team with Eraser and Firey. For a long time, their team was in the last place because Firey died. Later, they were the first ones to find the real key, so all three of them got Win Tokens. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Before the intro, Pen was able to spin a basketball on his fingertips. Pen was one of the Squishy Cherries who could switch teams. At the end of the episode, Pen finally found two pieces that fit together. In "Cycle Of Life", Pen pointed out that it still wasn't fair that four of the Squishy Cherries had to run twice, so Bubble had made a compromise. In the competition, Eraser had to carry Pen, and Pen had to carry Pencil. Once again, their team lost. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Pen wasn't seen doing much, but during the six-legged race, he was being dragged along the ground, hitting a tree along the way. His team managed to win in the end. In "Crybaby!", after the result of the ski contest, Pen says "Aw, seriously?" when another tiebreaker must be performed. During the handstand contest, he fails to stand as he slips on Rocky's vomit. In "Lofty", Pen told the Announcer to do a magic trick, and during the challenge, he accidentally popped Bubble. Later on, his balloon, along with Match's balloon, thanks to Leafy's nail. The nail then bounced off of Rocky. In A Leg Up In The Race, Pen placed first in the contest. He ended up with 71 points, placing first overall. He was safe from elimination. In "Vomitaco", Pen joined the taco-making contest, where cheated for the third time in the series, and in the same way as in Sweet Tooth without Eraser because he was eliminated. Leafy got 6 likes for her taco, but Pen received half of Leafy's likes, even though he had the same taco, and was eliminated the next episode. BFDIA In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Pen was one of the characters seen chasing after Leafy. When they are in the forest, Pen said that Leafy went through the top row, put then Pencil interrupts him, pulling out a Leafy Detector and said why prospect when you can detect. Later, with only 285 votes to join, just one place away from being in BFDIA, he is one of the characters who did not join and was flung to the LOL. IDFB In "Paper Towel", Pen is seen helping Eraser climb up crates he is struggling to climb for a second. BFB In "Getting Teardrop To Talk", Pen is the first character seen in the episode, excited to show Eraser his rectangle, but not before tripping over Rocky. After being told by Eraser that he is instead holding a parallelogram, he shows him a pentagon, which Eraser finds scary. Pen doesn't think it's scary at first, but is then scared by it. He cries for Blocky to help them, which he does by cutting the pentagon to a square and a triangle using Saw. Pen is the last contestant to be chosen for a team, ending up on Death P.A.C.T., despite wanting to be with Eraser and Blocky, as they both wanted to go to different teams which had one space left. He also won the challenge first by simply blowing the basket to X. In "Lick Your Way To Freedom", Pen is with his team searching the jawbreakers for a contestant. When Bottle claims a jawbreaker is empty, Pen replies saying Foldy is inside. His team was declared safe. In "Why Would You Do This On A Swingset", Pen is seen standing next to Bottle. Bottle says she's excited to start preventing death, and Gelatin then throws a fork that hits Pen, knocking him into Black Hole. In "Today's Very Special Episode", after Four tells the everyone next challenge, Pen will ask Black Hole if he could do the drawing, but is interrupted by Tree, who says: Let me guess - "do the whole challenge for me"? , and he says he can not talk to Black Hole as many times as he wants. Later he is seen protecting Four of the forks, and then he asks with his teammates what they are going to do, and they come up with the idea of calling Black Hole to absorb the forks, but after trying Remote says that the Black Holes do not have a good sense of hearing, then Pillow says to go tell him, and that she stays to stop the forks. But Pen tells him that it only takes one person to go and tell Black Hole, but Pillow interrupts him saying that if one leaves, they will all face a painful death. After a while of arguing, he sees himself and his teammates going to tell Black Hole. After being asked and Black Hole said yes, Pen is dedicated to drawing four in the 5 seconds that he had left. After finishing it, it flies away and fortunately, Bottle catches it. Later when Four wonders that he does not know what to think about the drawing, Pen says he is the best so far, and then the Recommended Characters come out, shouting at all angry to Pen. His team lost, placing 8th in the worst to best line. In "Fortunate Ben", he says in Cake at Stake that his legal name is actually ��️en when X states that he is the first contestant with the fewest votes whose name doesn't start with a ��️, and reads a fortune cookie that Four gave with the other 6 who were safe. In "Four Goes Too Far", he and the other Death P.A.C.T. members closed their eyes to avoid the twinkle. However, Pen opened his to see what sound he is hearing, which appears to be Bubble and Match doing a staring contest, while constantly passing the twinkle. Pen eventually receives the twinkle and he attempts to give it to . He ends up giving it to Marker by running around them multiple times in order to find an opening. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Pen is seen heading towards 's crater with the Liar Ball, and because Robot Flower hacked Remote, Tennis Ball controls her with Robot Flower. Remote then stops Pen from going to the crater, which makes him ask what Remote is doing. Remote tells Pen she has been hacked, and Pen watches when she downloads the bomb. Pen is later seen with Pillow, who is pushing the Liar Ball at 's crater. At the end of the episode, after Remote finally puts the Liar Ball in the crater, Pen remarks that it feels good scoring a completely defenseless goal. In "Questions Answered", Pen answers the first question Donut asks in the quiz correctly, making his team safe. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Pen gets angry at Tree for not throwing the balls far, despite the fact that Tree was stuck in Bottle. After Pie says that there's a much simpler solution, Pen misinterprets her and throws the balls into Black Hole. Pen then gets frustrated and decides, along with the rest of , to throw the balls himself, thus securing his team safety. Vote History Deaths #Lofty: Is killed in Bomby's explosion. #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: ##Falls down a cliff (Debatable). ##Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #Why Would You Do This on a Swingset: Is pushed into Black Hole when a fork is thrown at him. Kills Total kills: 1 Trivia *In Today's Very Special Episode, Pen is shown to be a black pen. **It is also the first time in the series he has been seen without his cap (not counting Last BFDI since it's non-canon). *He is so far the only male contestant whose name starts with the letter P (not using his legal name). *Pen has only gotten angry 6 times: in Episode 4 (at Leafy and/or Woody), in Episode 8 (at the Speaker), in Episode 1 of BFDIA (at Leafy), Episode 1 of BFB (at Blocky & Eraser), Episode 5 of BFB (at Four) and BFB 9 (at Tree) *Despite David being the most well-known for saying the infamous line "Aw, seriously?", Pen is actually the first male contestant to say it, during the first tiebreaker in Crybaby. *Pen was the last male to be created. **He was also the only male to not compete on Total Firey Island. *Out of all the original contestant who didn't make it to Season 2, Pen got the most votes to join. **Out of all the contestants who can be voted for, if counting Book, Puffball and Yellow Face joining and TV being the host, he got the most votes out of everyone who did not join Season 2. *Pen has a kill count of 1 since he popped Bubble in Lofty. * Pen's total number of votes is 1587 (including votes to join BFDIA). **Over 1000 of those votes were in Fortunate Ben, in which he got the least votes of everyone on his entire team. *Out of all the characters Michael voices, Pen's voice is the closest to his natural voice. *Pen is one of the 6 classic characters to not join BFDIA, along with Snowball, Eraser, Blocky, David, And Woody. *Pen was the closest to join BFDIA out of the original contestants who did not join, and the second closest behind TV. **However, if this counts Book, Yellow Face, and Puffball initially not supposed to be joining, Pen is the fifth closest contestant to join BFDIA. *Pen is the first contestant to be eliminated at 100 votes or more, with 144 votes. *He and Pin are the only contestants with names that sound alike. **Coincidentally, neither were in the comics. *Pen was the first one to achieve 1st place during the point system period. **He's also the first and only one to keep the 1st place for at least 2 episodes in a row. **Pen has gone the fourth longest without competing, following three people. Coincidentally, one of those people is his best friend. *Pen is one of the two characters who has used Box of Paper Slips, along with Leafy. **He has used it twice, in Vomitaco and in Gardening Hero. *He is one of the eight contestants who competed in only two seasons, the others are Eraser, Blocky, Snowball, David, Dora, Donut, and Puffball. *Pen is the first person to appear and speak in BFB. *Pen was the first to have the blue and white color scheme. Fanny and Clock were the second and third. *According to Gelatin, at the time of Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pen is still two hundred vigintillion dollars in debt. **This makes him the only contestant in debt. **This also says that he managed to pay off fifteen trevigintillion, nine hundred and ninety-nine duovigintillion, nine hundred and ninety-nine unvigintillion, eight hundred vigintillion dollars from his promise in Gardening Hero. *Pen, along with Eraser, is afraid of the Pentagon. *Pen apparently can't tell the difference between a rectangle and a parallelogram. *He is the only non-newbie on Death P.A.C.T.. * Pen was the last contestant chosen to be on a team in BFB. * When Pen draws, he leaves behind a purple track. * Apparently, his legal name is Ben with the "��️" emoji, referring to the meme. **This makes him the only contestant with a legal name which is not what they are called by. **If one were to read into the joke, it seems to imply that the objects live in a place with a legal system, or at least and organization that recognizes the legality of the objects' names. * As of This Episode Is About Basketball, Pen is one of the three contestants that have had lines in every episode of BFB, the other two being Book & Donut. * In Four Goes Too Far, after passing the Twinkle of Contagion to Marker, he looked at Marker for a little while (6:40- 6:41), but he didn't get the twinkle back. See also *Pen and Pencil Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Arms and Legs Category:Pen Category:IDFB TLC Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Locker of Losers